ABSTRACT Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia conference entitled Tuberculosis: Mechanisms, Pathogenesis and Treatment, organized by Drs. Christina L. Stallings, Veronique Anne Dartois, Stewart T. Cole and David Barros. The conference will be held in Banff, Canada from January 17-21, 2019. The Mycobacterium tuberculosis (TB) research and development landscape has seen many exciting breakthroughs over the past two decades. New diagnostics have emerged, innovative research has significantly reduced biological uncertainties and two novel drugs have been launched. In addition, public- private partnerships have been formed, which have dedicated massive efforts aimed at dramatically shortening TB therapy, tackling resistant disease, and developing new vaccines. However, shifts in funding priorities and a false sense of success could threaten the current focus and momentum, which would have catastrophic consequences, making the timing of this conference of paramount importance. The broad themes covered in the main program and the three workshops will achieve the following aims of the meeting: 1. To reignite collaborative and multidisciplinary research by bringing together experts in basic science, translational research, and drug discovery and development. 2. To bring together young brilliant minds and established investigators to encourage new discussions and the exchange of innovative ideas for strategies moving forward. 3. To foster cross-fertilization at the interface between research and development, all aspects of which are critical if we are to tackle the TB pandemic and achieve the next innovative leap.